


Dwieście dziesięć słów o miłości

by deanmon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama & Romance, M/M, Season/Series 05
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmon/pseuds/deanmon
Summary: Czyli alternatywa dla piątego sezonu.





	Dwieście dziesięć słów o miłości

 

 

_Dwadzieścia słów, które wszystko zaczęły_

– Jak mnie znalazłeś?!

– Przeznaczenie. Przede mną nie możesz się ukryć.

– Ty? Moim przeznaczeniem? Chyba w snach!

– A gdzie teraz jesteśmy?

 

_Dziewiętnaście słów, bym cię znienawidził_

– Przestań mnie nachodzić.

– Nie nachodzę cię, jedynie składam wizyty.

– Wynoś się!

– Sammy, nie uciekniesz przed tym. Wkrótce będziemy razem.

 

_Osiemnaście słów, by pękło mi serce_

– Nigdy cię nie okłamię. Nigdy cię nie oszukam.

– Nie wierzę ci.

– Jak mogę ci to udowodnić?

– Nie możesz.

 

_Siedemnaście słów, bym zwątpił_

– Prędzej czy później mnie wpuścisz.

– Mylisz się. Nigdy tego nie zrobię.

– Daj mi czas, a ci pokażę.

 

_Szesnaście słów, by złamać mojego ducha_

– Stworzeni dla siebie. Niczym dwie połówki całości.

– Nie mam zamiaru być twoją połówką. Jestem całością.

– Wiem.

 

_Piętnaście słów,_ _przez które zrozumiałem_

– Dlaczego to robisz? Dlaczego ja?

– Bo jesteś wyjątkowy. Bo tylko ty rozumiesz.

– Nie. Nie rozumiem.

 

_Czternaście słów, którymi mnie przekonałeś_

– Ile razy jeszcze do mnie przyjdziesz?

– Ile będzie trzeba.

– Marnujesz swój czas.

– Wręcz przeciwnie.

 

_Trzynaście słów o silnej woli_

– Nie powiem, gdzie przebywam.

– Nie musisz, jeżeli nie jesteś gotowy.

– Nigdy nie będę.

 

_Dwanaście słów, dzięki którym zmądrzałem_

– Nie nudzi cię to?

– Zrobię wszystko, aby zyskać twoją zgodę.

– Zostaw mnie.

 

_Jedenaście słów, których nie planowałem_

– Sam. Chcę ci dać prezent. Chcę ci dać wszystko.

– Nawet miłość?

 

_Dziesięć słów, bym tego zapragnął_

– Twoje dobro jest dla mnie najważniejsze.

– Tak uważasz?

– Tak czuję.

 

_Dziewięć słów, które mnie zdradziły_

– Dawno cię nie było.

– Żałujesz?

– Tego nie powiedziałem.

– Zasugerowałeś.

 

_Osiem słów, przez które przegrałem_

– Nie musisz dziś znikać.

– Jesteś pewny?

– Zamknij się.

 

_Siedem słów, bym to rozważył_

– Warunek: Dean musi przeżyć.

– Jak sobie życzysz.

 

_Sześć słów, bym się upewnił_

– Obiecaj, że mnie nie skrzywdzisz.

– Obiecuję.

 

_Pięć słów, które doprowadziły mnie do zguby_

– Lucyfer, proszę...

– Tak, Sam?

– Mocniej...

 

_Cztery słowa, bym podjął decyzję_

– Razem?

– Razem. Na zawsze.

 

_Trzy słowa, którymi mnie uspokajałeś_

– Nie bój się.

_Dwa słowa, po których przestałem walczyć_

– Kocham cię.

 

_Jedno słowo, na które czekałeś_

– Tak.


End file.
